


Naughty But Nice

by PrincessDestiny



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Oral Sex, Pre-Relationship, Shameless Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDestiny/pseuds/PrincessDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'One Hour Challenge' #668' : Response Fanfic. Alucard and Seras are on a plane, heading for the US, and the blonde finds that the vibration of the plane is really turning her on.  Her Master can't resist a visit to her coffin in the cargo bay and things heat up. </p><p> </p><p>  <b>Written in 2012.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 'One Hour Challenges' #668: Your Couple (And maybe their friends too) take a plane trip and one or both find that the vibration is causing some unforeseen problems.
> 
> One Hour Challenges: If you would like to know about these, please check out my site, Destiny's Gateway.
> 
> You can find all of my writing up at my own personal site Destiny's Gateway. We have over 4,000 of the most romantic and smutty Fanfiction that you could ever want, for just about every fandom and couple you can think of: <http://www.destinysgateway>
> 
> I also have a Facebook group call Destiny's Gateway, with over 470 members. We post Fanfiction, discuss fandoms, and have a great time. Everyone is very friendly. I would love to see some of you there: <https://www.facebook.com/groups/destinysgateway/>
> 
> Old Author Comments:  Hi everyone! This is my entry for Week Six of the One Hour Challenge Competition that I am holding on my website and Facebook Group. It's based loosely on the OVA episodes, where Alucard and Seras are sent to the US and stay in that hotel, where they first encounter Millennium. He went in the plane in first class, but his Childe had to go in a coffin. I just love writing for Alucard and Seras and they are so hot together. It's a thrill to write a real vampire, who is sexual, dark and sadistic. :) I write from fluffy to smutty and enjoy all ratings of Fanfics. It's fun to branch out my skills and let loose my imagination. Notice in the title that this one is Hard Smut, so decide whether you want to read it and please don't flame me when you've been warned about the content! Read below for details on the Category.
> 
> Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL.

Sleepy red eyes opened in the darkness and the small blonde blinked, then tried to focus.  For a moment, Seras panicked, because it was not her coffin-bed that she was laying in, but a real one.  Her breath drew in sharply, gaze swinging about the metal walls for an escape, before she recalled that she was on a plane heading for the US. It was an important mission that her Master, she, Pip and his team had been sent on.  Alucard and the girl were to check into a hotel and go from there.  Well, the dark-haired male was supposed to do that and then wake her up when they were in the clear. Just how he planned on getting her coffin into a _hotel_ in the first place was something of a mystery.

The small vampire shifted and then became aware of what had woken her in the first place. First of all, her panties appeared to be very wet, her flesh aroused.  She was stunned and then embarrassed, cheeks flooding with colour.  And then it occurred to her that the coffin was vibrating-no the plane was the thing moving and it was a consequence.  Whatever was causing the girl's metal bed to shake like that, in the most distracting manner, had obviously been turning her on to a scary level whilst she lay in sleep!   The blonde licked her lips and wiggled again, moaning as her coffin kept shuddering slightly, which went through her whole body and centred down in her groin.  It was shocking and humiliating, but at least no one would ever know.

Her red eyes narrowed then and the girl raised a hand hesitantly and then froze, fingers clenching.  Seras' natural response was to put her hand down there and assess what the hell was going on, but that would sort of be dirty, right?  "But it's seriously getting to me."  She moaned out, biting her bottom lip hard.  The girl could still feel it and after a long moment, she hissed in frustration and slid her hand down over the blue Hellsing jacket and her toned stomach to her mini skirt.  It was very awkward and she had to get up onto her elbow to reach under the material.  Luckily the coffin was just a little bigger than usual in height and width, designed by Walter to help the blonde get over her uneasiness at being trapped in a metal cage for hours on end.  Okay, it was more like bordering on downright fear.  Ever since her Mother was murdered before her eyes, and she had watched it all from her hidden spot in the wardrobe, the small vampire had been pretty terrified of enclosed spaces.  And the trip to the States was hours long.  Trapped...

"Stop thinking about it, Seras!"  She berated herself, closing her eyes tightly for a long moment, before the girl's lashes rose and she continued her inspection.  Her white glove pulled up the miniskirt and deftly swept underneath to touch her panties.  Even through the thick material, she could feel how damp it was and the blonde's finger brushed over her aroused folds, grazing the clit.  With a cry, she bucked upwards, red eyes flying wide and stunned at the reaction. It had sent a blaze of fire through her body and she felt almost as if she was going to explode into orgasm right then.  

Seras whimpered and gently touched her sex again, flinching at how sensitive it was. Clearly, she had already found release in her sleep, but the continued vibration of the plane was keeping the girl in a constant lustful state.  Even her nipples felt hard, her breasts full and aching. 

Leaving her underwear, the blonde pulled her hand back and put it to her breast, brushing over the nipple through the cloth.  She writhed, teeth dug tightly into her bottom lip and then she reached for the button's of her jacket, suddenly dying to touch her naked skin.  It was still hours till they would land and there was no way someone was going to open the coffin.  Anyone who was it would assume there was a dead body inside!  

The small vampire deftly undid the buttons and yanked the jacket wide, then went to work on the shirt.  When she got down to her bra, she paused and took a deep breath, aware that she had never really _touched_ herself before in an intimate way.  Oh sure, the girl knew how it worked and how people pleasured themselves, but it had just never occurred to her to try.  She'd had boyfriends who wanted to get into her pants and even some of the police team who had died in Cheddar that night had flirted with the blonde a lot, but she had never let anyone grope her, or have sex.  It was a damned good thing too, since her Master had not taken no for an answer on the subject of shooting his bullet through her body to get to the rogue vampire.  It was only later that Walter had explained that a human needed to be a virgin in order to make the change to a vampire.  If they weren't, they turned into a mindless ghoul.

The plane started to shift and drop alarmingly then and she screeched as they went through turbulence.  The shuddering in her coffin increased and with a loud moan, the girl's stomach tightened and she climaxed, thrashing about on the covers.  Seras gasped as she came down, realizing with disbelief that her very first orgasms had been caused by a plane!  Her cheeks flushed and she threw her arms up in frustration.  "Good lord, my first time went to a metal flying machine."  She groaned sardonically.  Had that just bloody happened?!  The small vampire reached down between her legs, bringing them up so that her feet were flat to the floor and her knees were brushing the lid of the coffin.  The blonde cupped herself, feeling the intense heat there and the wetness that was already penetrating her gloves.  As she touched her aroused flesh, a twinge of pleasure shot up through her groin to her lower stomach.

With a loud moan of desperation, her hands flew to her bra and unsnapped the front clasp, her breasts falling out.  The girl's fingers went to her nipples and tugged at them, arching up at the exquisite sensation, before massaging the white mounds, lashes falling shut over her hungry eyes.  It felt good!  So damned good.  Every time the small vampire twisted the tight nub, it sent a burning wave of heat downwards and before long her hand was going back between her legs.  She tugged the edge of the panties up, sliding down over her curls and touching the sensitive flesh within, noting with surprise just how soaked she was.  Seras bucket wildly as the soft material brushed over her engorged clit and she almost screamed out, eyes rolling back into her head.  Her breaths became frantic as she rubbed back and forth over it and then through the sopping lips of her sex, teasing at the entrance that the blonde was now game to penetrate.

With her teeth tight into her bottom lip, the girl gasped and flinched as her fangs grew abruptly long and there was a scent of blood and a sting.  The red liquid slid down her chin and her tongue swept out to tasted it, moaning at the deliciousness.  Vampire blood apparently was far superior to bagged blood and even if it was her own, the girl enjoyed it and even got off on the taste!  The small vampire denied herself the blood bags most of the time, thinking that it would destroy the last of her humanity, so to taste what she craved so much as a creature of the dark, was almost pure bliss.  She shuddered, licking it till it was gone, her fingers thrusting madly along her folds until her body arched up, coiled tension in her limbs before it exploded into ecstasy.  Seras screamed involuntarily, unable to stop the sound as her body convulsed.

As the tremors died, she whimpered and began to move her fingers in her drenched wet underwear again, but her red dazed, lustful eyes became rather annoyed as her gloved hand kept getting tangled in the panties.  The blonde yanked her hand back reluctantly and grabbed the elastic on either side of her hips, tugging it downwards to her knees.  "Oh my god!"  Seras moaned out, hand driving harder and faster, writhing at the friction of the gloves against her flesh, every movement pure pleasure.  Her other hand went back to her right breast and caressed it, grinding hard over the nipple before pinching it painfully.  It really stunned the blonde to find out that she _liked_ a little agony with the pleasure.  It had to be a vampire thing!

* * *

Alucard's crimson eyes narrowed in annoyance as he glanced up over his book to a noisy human, who appeared to be sick with a cold and insisted on repeated coughing.  Really, his Master had paid good money for the first class ticket and the ancient vampire was finding the experience to be less than satisfactory.  

Firstly, there were five others in the area, three females who were wearing heavy perfume and were chatting away like there was no tomorrow.  He had gathered from his cursedly supernatural hearing, that the female's were on a much-needed vacation and they all worked together.  Not even when dinner had been served, had they stopped their mouth's from flapping with the most inane conversations!  The other two occupants were male, and other than the ill one, was a more satisfactory companion.  He was in his sixties, well-bred and had barely said a word since boarding, other than polite murmurings to the air hostess who was looking after them all.  Between the four annoying ones, the dark-haired male was finding it very difficult to keep his mind calm and his fangs and claws from doing something very foolish.  It would be very enjoyable to himself to rip them all to sheds and wallow in their blood, but Integra would be furious that the mission had been jeopardized by sheer irritation.

He drew in a deep breath to calm himself, nose wrinkling at the perfume and body odour and again tried to sink into his book.

"Can I get you a drink, Sir?"  The Hostess asked him softly, coming up beside the ancient vampire.

"No, thank you."  The male murmured, already having had to use his powers on the woman, so that she would think that he had eaten the meal brought to him.  He had made certain to drink many more blood bags than usual before departing, because he would be unlikely to partake on the long trip out of the country.  

Alucard's mind fell to his Childe then, and a smirk spread over his mouth as he thought of her in the holding bay, strapped into a coffin.  It was a real pity that the girl was only two years old and would not have been able to stand even the smallest amount of sunlight.  Her Master had his blind down over the window, the bright day outside kept away and only small windows to worry about when he rose to stretch his legs.  The sun's rays were nothing more than an inconvenience and his tolerance to it had built up over the last six hundred years till the male might have actually been able to walk about in the sun's deathly rays for several minutes if needed.

"Ah, my poor little Police Girl."  He whispered, voice tinged with malice.  Seras Victoria was quite diverting at times and a source of great amusement. It had not been very clear as to the reason he had felt the need to bring the blonde into his world.  Perhaps her courage, the way she showed no fear even when he was going to shoot right through her.  She had closed her deep blue eyes as he made the shot, and lay there looking so broken and brave, with her chest blown open.  The way she had looked at Alucard had sparked a deep resonance inside of the dark-haired male. Something that he wanted to keep.  To make his own.  It had been that brief, stunning possessiveness as he faced down herself and the priest holding his Childe hostage, that had made the decision clear.  And he had given her the offer before even knowing that he had spoken to her.  To his shock, the small girl had agreed and she had the will to live, even knowing that she would be a vampire.

But of course, she had disappointed him.  Perhaps he had overestimated her will to live, but each time she rejected the blood that would make her strong, and even a half decent vampire, the male felt like shaking her like a ragdoll.  It frustrated him greatly that he had give his powerful blood, belonging to the most ancient and strong of their race, to such a weakling.  The blonde wouldn't drink the blood, she did not enjoy the girl, and she felt a pity for the ghouls and the rough vampire's that he could no longer understand.  Perhaps Alucard was jaded...

The dark-haired male absently reached out for his Childe's mind, expecting her to be asleep, but to his shock she was not.  No, Seras was wide awake and the emotions coming from the small girl immediately made his fangs grow long, his cock harden and his crimson eyes blaze with a ravenous hunger.  The lust was literally rolling off of the blonde in waves, her mind consumed with a hunger that the ancient vampire had never thought she would experience.  

As Alucard's mind slid more firmly into her own, he was able to see through the girl's eye as she pleasured herself, breasts bared, panties at her knees and her hand thrusting in an almost brutal, frantic motion between her thighs.  A snarl broke from his lips then and he fought back his lust so that he could talk to the girl.  What had caused this sudden flammable desire within the small vampire? Was it seeing a female of his kind so lost in a haze of pure hunger?  Or maybe the fact that she had finally given into her dark side?  **_'Police Girl-what are you doing?'_**   He asked her in a strained tone, desperately striving to keep the hunger from his tone.

The girl froze immediately, all movement stopping and her fingers still pressing into her drenched, aroused flesh.  **_'Master?!'_**   She squeaked out to him, clearly horrified and humiliated.  Her gloved hand swiftly yanked out and her panties followed, jacket jerked closed but not buttoned, as his Childe sought to hide what she was doing.  As if he hadn't already known!  **_'Oh god.'_**   The blonde whimpered, covering her face. 

The male hissed out as he sensed her wet fingers on her face, mere millimetres from her mouth and then ancient vampire's hard length twitched.  His fangs clenched and his book fell to his lap, as Alucard's hand slammed down to the arm rests and gripped hard enough to twist the metal, burning crimson eyes filled with hunger and longing.  He wanted her!  Wanted his weak Childe, who had never shown any potential.  Was it because she was his that the ancient vampire suddenly felt a ravenous need to fuck her into the ground?  He wanted to be between her white thighs, thrusting into the wet heat there.  Good lord, where had this need come from?  He had never felt even a stirring of attraction for the one that he had made into a vampire, though she was quite pretty and her breasts and legs were rather mouth-watering...

Alucard's mind quickly dove into hers, trying to find the reason that his innocent, usually-shy Childe was suddenly acting like a wanton and almost grinned as the male found that it had been caused by the vibration of the plane!  Something so small.

 ** _'Police Girl,'_** He whispered to her harshly, crimson eyes ravenous.  **_'Touch yourself again.'_**   To his disbelief, it was almost a plea and he waited with baited breath to see what his Childe would do in response.

 _ **'What?!'**_    Seras hissed back at him in shock, clear stunned by the command.  Because it had been exactly that, under all the longing in his voice.  He would not take her refusal!  **_'You want me to-to-'_**   The blonde broke off, not able to go on.

Her Master felt her frantic thoughts at his words, her incredulity chased by a pleasing thrill of desire and then a little anger. He moaned out loud at the chaos, and lust flaring up in the girl's mind.  **_'Touch yourself.'_**   The dark-haired male said silkily, fingers tighter on the hand rests when she still disobeyed him.  His gaze became dangerous.  **_'Childe, you will put your hands on your breasts!'_**   He snarled at her warningly.  She _would_ do as he commanded of her!  

His Childe whimpered out loud, confused, angry, embarrassed and turned on.  **_'Master, you can't be serious?'_**   She whispered to him, shocked.  Despite being stunned though, she was feeling a sharp jab of excitement and lust in the base of her stomach.  Was it because he was her Sire that she felt the instinctive need to submit to him?  Alucard had always been a secret turn on of hers, the male so powerful and handsome.  Seras had never allowed herself to think of him as a sexual creature, but having him suddenly notice her that way was as frightening as it was arousing.

 ** _'I am very serious, Police Girl.  Do as I tell you.'_**   The ancient vampire said harshly, eyes narrowing. If she still disobeyed, the blonde would regret it.  He breathed out lustfully as he finally sensed the girl reaching for her breasts and watched through her eyes as the large white mounds were caressed half-heartedly.  **_'Pinch the nipples and squeeze the breasts.'_**   Alucard purred out, licking his lips and his cock becoming painful in his pants.  The air Hostess glanced at him as she passed, and his unwelcome gaze made her falter as she was about to stop, and then continue on.

Seras did as he asked, pressing and squeezing the mounds, her gloved fingers tweaking her nipples.  Good lord, but this was freaking hot, being commanded by her Master to touch herself.  She was still hideous embarrassed, but that was fading under a rising tide of lust.

Her Master's hungry crimson eyes narrowed and he sank lower in his chair, a leg crossing to hide his erection from anyone who might glance down at his groin as they passed his seat.  He was almost tempted to let them see, but was far too lost in his Childe's mind to even remotely care about it right then.  **_'Take off the gloves.'_**   He ordered, mind winding further into her own to taste the lust and meet it with his own. The girl was shocked as she felt it from him and then a low moan broke from her mouth and his eyes widened in surprise.  Seras was as turned on as he was by this scenario!  He almost purred out loud, dying to go down to the hold and touch her himself.  As the small vampire's gloves came off and were tossed to the side, he spoke again.  **_'Now rake your claws over the nipple and then between your breasts down towards your stomach, hard enough to draw blood.'_**   His voice was becoming rather guttural, fangs huge in his mouth.

The blonde hesitated and then she pressed her long dark claws, grown from her out of control emotions, against the nipples of both breasts and cut them, the red blood raised to the skin.  The two of them gave a hiss at the same time, and she arched up with the pleasure, before slicing the talons along her perfect white skin and raising welts to the surface. She whimpered at him, writhing.

Alucard was shocked at the pleasure and lust cascading back down the link from his Childe, her body thrashing against the covers as the pain aroused her.  Good god, she had responded to the sting as if it was ecstasy!  His eyes flamed hungrily, and the male's fangs drove hard into his bottom lip, licking up the blood as it welled up, and shifting uncomfortably on the chair.  The entire situation was stunning and uncontrollable, and his body was burning up with raw lust.  **_'Run your fingers through the blood and suck it.'_**   He told her on a soft tone, almost crooning.

Seras reached down and pressed her fingers to the wound, which was not deep enough to be agonizing, but still stung a lot.  She wet her fingers with the blood and brought it to her mouth, slipping it past her lips and hearing a moan from her Master.  She froze, red eyes wide and then licked the blood, lashes falling down over a heated gaze.  **_'What now, my Master?'_**   She asked him breathlessly, total submission in her tone.  His lust was coming through loud and clear through their mental link and she wanted him there badly.  Watching, commanding, experiencing her passion.  The blonde had no idea why she had suddenly caught the attention of her usually distant Sire, but now that it was there, she wanted it more than anything.  To please Alucard.

He gave a feral grin at her obedience and willingness to do whatever he asked and the ancient vampire wondered just how far he could push her.  **_'Put your hands underneath and squeeze your ass until I say to stop.'_**   He hissed at her, eyes almost closed, but showing a gleam of lust that showed that his demon was near to the surface.  The dark-haired male could almost taste her flesh, and the blood, and it slowly began to drive him mad.  

The small vampire moaned as she raised her body up, resting on her shoulders and her feet, and her hands slid underneath to her ass.  She quickly clenched them with both hands, hissing as she forgot the claws and they bit into her flesh.  She caressed and squeezed, feeling a slow burn in the base of her stomach in result, a gush of wetness from her folds that slowly trickled down from her core into the cheeks of her ass.  The blonde moaned and writhed, and her hips started to thrust without her even realizing.

Alucard almost roared out as she saw her body through the girl's eyes as she moved in a blatantly sexual way.  She suddenly stopped uncertainly, the reality of what was happening crashing over. He felt shock down their link, realizing in disbelief that she was half naked and caressing herself lewdly.  **_'Do not stop!'_**   He snarled at her, nearing his limit.  The blonde whimpered and went back to caressing her flesh, the arms under her back making her breasts thrust up towards the top of the coffin.  He growled at her to stop then, and she slumped down to the covers, relief in her mind, and her hands slid out from her under backside.  He felt nervousness then, as his Childe felt his hunger that threatened to devour her whole, and knew what had to be next.  But the dark-haired male wanted to draw it out, torturing them both.  **_'Open your mouth and stick three fingers inside.'_**

Seras frowned in confusion then, but she parted her lips and pushed three fingers inside, brushing over her soft tongue.  They brushed her fangs and she moaned, squeezing her thighs together.  He hadn't wanted her to stop and after thinking it over frantically, despite the embarrassment, the lust had definitely won over. She wanted to be a source of hunger for the powerful male and felt a rush of feminine pride that he was totally enthralled by _her_.  Alucard wanted her only.

He was almost panting as he ordered the girl to suck hard and lick over them.  She obeyed, brows drawn together a little still until the ancient vampire snarled at her to thrust back and forth.  His Childe's red eyes went wide as she did so, understanding that she was fucking her own mouth as if it had been his cock inside.  Her lust sizzled down the link between them and she gave little moans, hips writhing on the covers as her fingers drove back and forth over her lips, still sucking on them as he had told her.  Alucard's cock was absolutely painful inside of his pants and he reached down to shift himself, a careful eye on the isle for the Hostess.

Saliva dripped down her chin as the girl kept going, wondering how long her Master wanted her to do that.  Wetness trickled out of her folds down towards her backside and she shivered, lashes falling closed over her eyes as her fingers touched the back of her throat, careful not to puncture herself with her sharp claws.

 ** _'Put your finger down between your legs and coat them with your cum.'_**   He purred at her, sensing the shock in the blonde, and her pause before she obeyed and he watched through her eyes as his Childe's fingers went down to her drenched folds and coated them thickly, before they jerked back, the flesh too aroused for her to touch.  **_'Now put them back in your mouth and fuck it.'_**   The ancient vampire said in a hard tone.

Seras froze in disbelief, hand raised over her thighs.  What?  No damned way!  Her Sire wanted her to taste herself?  He roared in rage as she shook her head, powers and darkness bearing down onto her mind until she whimpered in agony, thrashing and more aroused than before from his harsh mental touch and evil.  The pain turned into pleasure, searing through her body and stunning them both with her reaction.  Oh god, his powers and darkness had turned her on even more!  And his harsh treatment too.  

With a moan, the girl hastily pushed her wet fingers into her cavern, tasting herself and smelling the cum acutely in her nose.  The blonde licked, made a face as she was not certain she liked it and then sucked the juices from her fingers, whilst thrusting back and forth.  To her shock, her body felt a sudden rush of flames, stomach clenching and she exploded into rapture, mouth clenching about her fingers as she climaxed with a wail.  "Master!" She screamed out his name.

Alucard almost fell into orgasm himself as her helpless pleasure seared through their joined minds and he saw through her red eyes as her body thrashed on the covers, fights still locked in her mouth. She had called out _his_ name in the throes of passion.  He sensed the girl's hunger as the tremors faded and her hand wrenched from her mouth.  He ignored the sense of embarrassment, crimson eyes burning with a demonic hunger. Seras was his.  All his!  The male wanted to own every part of her body, to dominate the blonde as he fucked her, her cries of passion and lust his only.  It had been himself that changed this innocent, lustful female into a vampire, and the possessiveness was fierce and all-consuming.  _**'Put your hands on your stomach and rub in circles, going lower until you touch your pubic hairs.'**_   The ancient vampire ordered.

Seras paused for a few seconds and a vicious snarl broke through their minds from him, his rage and lust at her disobeying bearing cruelly on her weaker mind until the blonde gasped in pain.  It turned to pleasure and she found herself wishing dazedly that he would do it again.  Making him angry aroused her even more and she suddenly knew that Alucard was aware of it too and was more than happy to play the cruel Master if it heightened the lust between them.  More, oh god, she wanted more from him.  From her.

The girl's hands went swiftly to her stomach and rubbed in circles over the skin, the motion making the muscles beneath clench, her flesh becoming wetter with arousal and her blood beginning to burn.  Her blonde lashes fell shut as the girl caressed herself, the motions becoming wider until she finally brushed her short hairs and stopped.  **_'Master?'_**   She whispered a little anxiously, claws digging into her skin.  **_'I-I can't.'_**   The small vampire said desperately, her fangs hard in her lip to try and bringing herself back from the brink.  She was so _close_ to cumming without even having touched herself, and just from her Master being there!  It was embarrassing and shocking that it was all even happening!  Alucard was some kind of lustful voyeur and she was finding that she didn't mind it at all.  Craved it even.  But putting her fingers up inside of her was causing her to rethink things.

The male snarled loudly at her in their heads, his mind bearing down painfully onto hers and she writhed as his darkness permeated her head.  She cried out in passion, thrusting her hips up and he almost shot his load as his Childe was responded to his powers.  His evil!  How the hell had he missed this inside of her?  This submissive nature, the lust for pain with pleasure.  The deep craving for another of her kind to dominate her.  Alucard had a feeling then that the blonde had not even known that she needed such a thing.  She was innocent and young and although the girl was obeying him now, she would most likely soon realize what they were doing and stop.  

But he would not _let_ her. 

****

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **My Websites: Please come visit!**
> 
> [ http://www.destinysgateway.com/](http://www.destinysgateway.com/) (Romantic Fanfiction for Couples)  
> <http://imrightbehindyou.com/> (Brand new site for scary true and fictional stories.
> 
>  **Comments 12 August, 2015:** Due to personal reasons, I stopped writing for two years, but I am now doing so again!
> 
>  **Original Comments:** Hello everyone! Alucard finally goes to his Childe in this Chapter, for some hot sex. Oh and apparently I got it wrong and they were going to Rio in OVA, so I will be going back to change that bit. :)
> 
> Facebook: Join us at Facebook! I'm encouraging people to join the group called Destiny's Gateway and it is for any of the pairings up at the site or those you feel like writing for. Most of the stories posted are for Hellsing and Sailor Moon. We have a lot of Members and post stories and discuss plots, as well as help budding Authors. Authors get terrific feedback! 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/destinysgateway/
> 
> Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

A dark possessiveness and hunger blazed through the ancient vampire's mind and she whimpered as she felt it, shying back.  ** _'Slide your hand down to your clit and press on it hard.'_**   He said silkily, eyes closing completely as hers had, blocking out the plane and the other passengers.  They did not exist to him.  Only Seras did.

Seras moaned under her breath at the order, hand hovering over her mound and she couldn't even move for a long moment, the situation crashing over her.  She was touching herself in front of her Master!  And he was telling her where to do it.  Her cheeks blazed a fiery red in ardor and humiliation and then with a cry, the blonde's hand dove in between her thighs and she raked her fingers through her curls till she touched her engorged bundle of nerves and slowly pressed down hard.  A bolt of lightning pleasure shot from there to her stomach and she bit her lip hard.

 ** _'Now, move it back and forth, keeping the pressure, Police Girl.'_**   Alucard whispered out, almost unable to speak because the hunger was starting to take over.  It would good that his eyes were closed, because he knew that they would be burning an unearthly crimson, the whites completely swallowed up in the color as his beast fought to be loose. It wanted to devour his Childe.  To touch her everywhere and make her bleed and scream his name in pleasure.

The small vampire pulled her finger upwards, grazing firmly across her aroused clit and she cried out, arching up, then dragging it back down.  She repeated it, flinching back as the touch became too intense and her back stayed bowed, hips off the covers as it offering herself up to him.  As Seras' hand moved, she felt a coiling in her stomach, and then abruptly the ecstasy crashed over her, her finger thrusting wildly over her flesh, trying to appease the fire that burned her skin.

The dark-haired male barely stopped himself from dematerializing from his seat and going to her, as his Childe fell into a fierce release, screaming out her pleasure and it echoed through his mind, making his length twitch and his balls tighten.  But he forced the climax back with a steel will, unwilling to embarrass himself before the human's around him.  Alucard's teeth were clenched, as were his hands about the arm rests, as he spoke again, barely holding onto control of his demon and his lust for the blonde. 

 ** _'Again.'_**   He hissed at her, lashes firmly down over his ravenous eyes to hide them as the Hostess walked past and looked at him, assuming that he was asleep.  When the female paused, he snarled under his breath and forced his body to relax.

Seras tried to touch her flesh, but it was so aroused, it was almost painful.  She moaned and then pressed firmly on her clit, bucking up as the nerves sent an echo of the pleasure of before through her body.  The girl rubbed firmly, till there was an exquisite sensation all along her folds, stomach and up to her breasts.  It made it all so much more exciting and pleasurable that her Master was watching, directing her actions.  She had never felt such an intense sexual experience in her life.

 ** _'Rub your fingers along your sex, and tease at the entrance.'_**   Alucard fairly snarled at her, sensing her sudden fear at his out of control emotions in her mind.  The possessiveness and hunger, and lust that threatened to devour her whole.  He was a frightening vampire, he knew and the girl was right to be terrified at what he could do to her if unleashed.  He wanted her with a craving that was shocking to even himself.  The ancient vampire clenched his legs as her unease felt pleasurable to him, and he longed to bring her great agony.

Oh god.  The girl whimpered when she sensed something dark and dangerous from her Master and her fingers faltered.  He snarled at her, his mind bearing down tightly and painfully on her own, until the blonde did as he asked.  She ran her fingers down her drenched folds, hissing out in pleasure, and her body started to burn up again as Seras thrust back and forth along her core, brushing over the clit. Her form clenched tightly as a bow, and her hips started to drive helplessly as if being taken by a lover.  With her legs wide open, she humped upwards till only her head was on the covers and the small vampire's knees were pressed to the coffin roof, and then she screamed as the orgasm rushed through her blood, burning like fire and she was consumed helplessly, body thrashing.

Alucard roared out in their minds as he felt her intense sexual release and then to his shock, his balls tightened and he suddenly orgasmed, sperm pumping into his pants and his length twitching as their bound minds shared a deep, lustful pleasure that went far beyond what he had ever felt with a lover.  The girl slumped to the covers, curling into a ball and moaning, body twitching.  His crimson eyes abruptly opened, blazing with a frightening hunger and he rushed to his feet, striding grimly down the corridor between the chairs till he reached the toilets. The dark-haired male's fangs were bared in a vicious way as he locked it behind himself and then dematerialized into the bottom of the plane.

Seras felt the shift in her mind, as well as his frightening deep need for her, the lust and hunger making her shudder with terror as the blonde felt her Master suddenly appear in the cargo bay with her. Her hands clenched into balls, ignoring the pain from her claws, red eyes wide and panicked.   ** _'No!  Go back Master!'_** She cried out, feeling his intent.  She wasn't ready for this sort of thing!  There was a thump from his body and she knew he was laying over the coffin and her gaze shot up to the coffin roof to his ravenous crimson eyes looking right through the metal.  The blonde felt a thrill of excitement and apprehension that made her heart leap into her throat.

 ** _'I see youuuu.'_**   The ancient vampire purred out, his head partly phased through the coffin so that his crimson eyes could look at her.  He saw her apprehension as she looked back, the way the male's gaze raked over her half-naked body with a hunger that made her shrink back in an instinctive fear from his demon.  But hers was clearly struggling to get free and let loose her darkness and hunger.  His eyes trailed over her perfect white flesh, the high large breasts with the berry color nipples that were tight, her flat belly and down to her damp curls and long slender legs.  His Childe was beautiful.

 ** _'My Master.'_**   The small vampire whimpered, trying to press herself into the covers as her Sire's gaze moved over her in a ravenous way, as if he couldn't wait to eat her up.  His mind was tightly inside of hers and it made her more frightened than she could ever remember being...but also more aroused than ever before too!  She felt her sex trickle with wetness as he stared between her thighs, as if seeing her wet flesh and she bit back a moan, arching towards him.  God, Seras wanted him!  But he scared her too.  Claws scraped over the metal of the coffin and then their eyes met.  The blonde shook her head in denial.  Oh god, he couldn't!  They didn't even really know each other, and Alucard had mostly ignored her for two years!  How could being aroused by the airplane have caused such an intense sexual need in them both.

"Do not be afraid of what is happening between us, Seras Victoria."  Alucard said softly.

Seras' lips parted and she felt a tremor go through her body at what she could feel in his mind.  "You frighten me."  She admitted in shame, looking away.

 ** _'But it arouses you, does it not?'_**   He murmured back in amusement.  His breath hissed out as he thrust his hardness into the coffin and saw her red eyes shoot back to his face, her mouth parted breathlessly.  Alucard saw her eyes tracing over his face with longing in the depths of her gaze.  "Sex between vampires will be beyond anything you could have experienced as a human.  Your pain will turn to pleasure and any wounds will heal almost immediately."

She was weakening, falling under the seductive lure of the ancient vampire's words.  "I..."  She whispered uncertainly.  Her hand went to her breast and pushed aside her shirt further, baring it to his stare.  The blonde saw something predatory spring to life in his crimson eyes and she moaned at him in longing.  Seras wanted him touching her, to touch him, but he was ancient and powerful and the way he looked at her as if he wanted to completely ravage her body and soul, was making her hesitate.  What would it be like to be taken by Alucard?

 ** _'Part your legs, Police Girl.'_**   Alucard hissed at her, eyes burning into her own.  The blonde's red eyes flew wide helpless desire and she quickly spread her legs, cheeks flushing more in ardor.   ** _'Wider, till your knees touch the covers.'_**   The dark-haired male commanded dangerously, licking his lips and his whole face sliding through the metal, he lay fully over the coffin and moved down till he could see her drenched folds, the pink flesh puffy with arousal.  He moaned at her, desperate to taste his Childe.  The small vampire's legs went apart more till her knees met the covers and the lips of her sex was distended, as if seeking his touch.   ** _'Put your fingers down there and rub back and forth.'_**   Her Master said softly, hands clenched on either side of the coffin to hold himself back.

Seras gasped and then obeyed, arching up as she caressed herself and her lashes slid down her eyes, the glimmer of red hungry even though she felt fearful and embarrassed.  Her Master had not touched her yet, but he wanted to.   _Badly_.  She whimpered as she stroked over hers, fingers becoming drenched again with her juices and her body burning up.  With the ancient vampire there, watching so intently, the lust felt even more exquisite.  It felt so sinful to be following his commands to touch herself, but she wanted his eyes on her!

 ** _'Press inside and sink one finger in to the knuckle.'_**   The ancient vampire ordered in a hard tone, his cock rubbing on the cold metal of the coffin, hips thrusting gently.  He licked his lips, hands digging in hard to the coffin on either side in order to restrain himself.  Seras wanted to give into him and her fear and lust was sending his senses wild.  Alucard breathed in deeply, moaning as he smelled the cum reeking in the confines of her bed.  His shaft pressed hard to the metal and rubbed in circles, then he drew back and slammed into it, hissing out in delight at the mingled pain and pleasure.

The blonde stared up at him, eyes wide and then she obeyed, wincing and gasping as she put something inside of herself for the first time. It felt uncomfortable and the insides strange, clamping on her small finger until the knuckle.  She could hear thumping noises from above that confused her a little.

 ** _'Further and then slide it in and out.  Slowly.'_**   Alucard's voice was dark and hungry as he watched, eyes burning into her body as he saw her white finger slid into the puffy pink wet flesh and then down more and up slowly.  She moved it in and out, gasping and moaning in the most distracting way, until he ordered the girl to add another finger. He saw the discomfort on her pretty face as another digit was pushed in and her insides clenched, making it a little hard. 

Seras cried out as she started to move back and forth, back arched up and her legs still wide.  Her toes curled into the covers, trying to fight back the rising lust and the new feelings inside of herself as the small vampire slowly fucked herself. 

 ** _'Another finger.'_**   He hissed, hips moving faster and harder, ramming into the coffin till the could both hear it.

The blonde's eyes went huge with shock as she heard the sexual movements above her, keeping in rhythm with her fingers thrusting inside of herself.  As the girl added another finger, she winced and went slower, the inner muscles fighting her.  It hurt and she grimaced, despite her arousal and how wet she was.  When she stopped a moment to get used to the width of the fingers inside, her master snarled at her to keep going in a furious tone.   ** _'It hurts, Master!'_** She whimpered at him, red eyes clouding with pain and arousal.  But oh god, it felt so  _good_  too!

 ** _'Keep going.'_** The dark-haired male roared at her, cock driving wildly against the coffin lid, glorying in the pain brought from his erection being crushed to the hard metal.  His Childe didn't move and his crimson eyes narrowed dangerously on her.   ** _'Seras.'_** He snarled her in a fierce, animalistic tone, filled with a ravenous hunger.  The ancient vampire was barely hanging onto the demon fighting to get loose, his lust on a frightening level.  He wanted this small girl and would have done anything to have her.  Seras Victoria belong to  _him_!  His fist rammed so hard into the metal that it screeched in protest and almost ripped open.  The small vampire froze, eyes huge in her face with fear and then her fingers moved.

She sensed him relax slightly as her wet fingers penetrated herself deeply, flesh protesting, and then back out.  He hissed at her to move faster and with a loud moan, Seras obeyed, driving her three fingers through her unwilling flesh until the pain started to blur into the pleasure and her mouth opened in a silent scream, veins feeling like they were on fire.  An exquisite pleasure began to build up, centered at her groin, and the agony became something white-hot and filled with ecstasy.  The girl screamed out, finger thrusting frantically, faster and harder until she was panting harshly, and her Master was echoing it, their shared lust mingling and rising.  She could hear his cock bashing into the coffin in time and it sent her over the edge.

Alucard's head went back, eyes blazing with hunger and an intense sexual thrill as the orgasm crashed over them both at the same time, and they writhed with pleasure, scorching their bodies like a heated flame.  As he shot his load, he almost passed out, fangs driving hard into his own lip and the delight of the pain prolonging his release.

Seras collapsed onto the covers, chest heaving from the exertion. Pleasure and pain as one, her body searing with an inner heat, that swept along her limbs.  She pulled her fingers from her sex and held them up to her face, tongue licking over the wetness.  She could feel her demon coming out, directing her actions.  "Mmm."  She purred out, hips thrusting upwards and her red eyes closed tight, chasing after the ecstasy that was slowly fading from her limbs.

And then suddenly there was movement and a heavy body dropped onto her own.  The brush of warm skin against her own betrayed that Alucard was  _very_ naked.  She shrieked in shock, eyes flying open to meet the feral stare of her Master.  The blonde registered his crushing weight as he pressed into her body, arms alongside her shoulders and his hips pressing to her thighs a moment before a hard steep was driven hard against her sensitive flesh. She screamed at him, bucking up and then Alucard's body was totally surrounding her own, their faces close.  Before she could say anything, lips were crashing down onto her own with enough force to drive her lips into her sharp fangs and cut them, her blood flooding into the ravenous kiss.

Alucard practically devoured his Childe's mouth, lips moving hard and ruthlessly over her own, before parting them roughly and his tongue was sweeping inside.  She gasped, fingers biting into his arms as his hard cock pressed to her wet hot folds and he moaned into the kiss as her soft body was pinned beneath his own, her thighs wide to accommodate his muscled body.  The blonde's hands smoothed up to his shoulders and she whimpered, legs twisting about his hips.  Her Master snarled hungrily into her mouth and she froze for a moment, overwhelmed by his touch.  She had never been kissed that way and was totally lost, body submitting totally.  He forced her lips wider under his, tongue beginning to drive in and out in a purely sexual way, the ancient vampire's fingers curling into her short blonde hair and holding the girl still for him to take her. 

Seras felt some fear crashing through her, accompanied by a distressing rush of lust as his hard length pressed to her clit, the threat of what he was about to do to her making her mind reel in equal amounts of hunger and shock.   ** _'Master, oh god, I don't know if I can do this!'_**  Seras whispered to him desperately, thighs clinging to his hips as the huge male drove himself even more intimately between her thighs and she stilled, feeling him draw back slightly and then move forwards.  She whimpered at the sensation, her drenched folds over sensitive and aching from the friction.  Excitement and lust curled through her body as his kiss grew more sexual, tongue thrusting fast in and out, as his cock began a rhythm against her core in the same way.

 ** _'You can and will.'_**   He purred at her, tongue licking over her bottom lip before he kissed her hard and ruthlessly again.  Alucard felt as her body started to burn again, the hunger in their joined head's rising higher and scorching them.  His cock moved along her wet folds, feeling how wet his Childe was, how aroused her flesh against his own.  Her nipples were poking into his chest and though Seras wasn't kissing him back, but her mouth was soft and pliant under his.  The ancient vampire wondered if she had even kissed someone before, but she was most definitely a virgin.  His face ripped away from hers, saliva dripping down their chins.  The dark-haired male stared into her stunned, heated gaze for a long moment, possessiveness and hunger clear in the crimson depths of his eyes.  "My little Police Girl, just give into the pleasure."  The male murmured.

She swallowed hard, unable to tear her eyes from his blazing crimson ones.  She saw so much hunger and lust there in his gaze, frightening in it's intensity, but her demon inside was screaming out in delight.  It wanted to be taken and Seras was teetering on the edge.  Her fingers bit into his shoulders, claws digging in and Alucard arched into her with a growl of pleasure.  Her eyes went wide and her breath quickened.  The blonde felt the hard thick shaft rubbing back and forth through her folds and thought it was the most delicious sensation.  God, if this was how it felt now, then how would it be once he was inside of her?

"Incredible."  Alucard said silkily in response to her thought.  "Let me have you, Seras."  She moaned at him helplessly and then his face moved past hers, cheeks rubbing and he licked over the curve of her shoulder, hips still driving slowly and firmly into her core.  "Touch me."  He whispered to her, mouth sucking lightly on her flesh.

"Master?"  The small vampire whispered back, tensing under him.  Was this really happening?  Her Master was in the coffin with her, and he was totally naked, his cock thrust against her sex in the most distracting manner.  She moaned, incredulous that it was even happening.  And all because the vibration of the plane had turned her on.  Because Alucard had totally taken her attention for the last...hour? Seras had forgotten about the shaking of the plane, but she could feel it now from beneath as the hard length thrust into her a little harder and faster, and it made the girl burn up even more.  It was overwhelming her.  Her  _Sire_ was overwhelming.  Intense, sexy, dangerous.  Oh god, could she let him fuck her?

 ** _'Let me, Police Girl.'_**   Alucard purred in sexy tone that made the girl shiver and her hand grip convulsively at his shoulders.

Seras whimpered at him, her mind screaming at her to get away, and her body more than willing to do anything the ancient vampire wanted.   ** _'Oh god.'_**   She whispered mentally, pressing up into his cock as it rubbed against her wet heat. And then the panic rose up again as she felt his heavy huge body smothering her own.  " _No_."  She told him in a hard tone.  They barely knew each other!

Her Master snarled into the skin of her throat and then he chuckled and licked over her racing pulse. Although the girl was telling him that she didn't want it, her hands were pulling him closer without her even realizing, and her drenched folds were rubbing along his hard length in a way that was driving him wild.  The male's lips went to her small ear and felt her breath catch when he licked over the lobe.  " _Yes_."  Alucard said in exactly the same tone as she had used, emphasizing it by thrusting firmly into her core.  His response was a low moan, and he smirked.   ** _'If that is your argument, that we barely know each other, then allow me to change that forever.'_**   The ancient vampire said softly, a hand rising to her hair and tangling into the short length.  He pulled her head back roughly, hearing her moan of pleasure and pain and licked over her throat.

Shit, she was so doomed!  The small vampire knew she didn't have a chance in hell as his tongue lashed her skin, fangs crazing and Seras' body suddenly relaxed into the covers.  "Master-god yes.  Take me!"  She cried out in pleasure, thrusting her core onto his cock as he drove down.  They both shuddered and then their hips became a harsh rhythm, her hands clinging to his shoulders.

Alucard's lips drew back from his large fangs in hunger and satisfaction and then suddenly he drove them smoothly into the girl's neck, her blood flooding over his tongue.  The male almost rammed right into her wet heat at the taste of that liquid, his eyes rolling back into his head.  It was even more delicious than he remembered and filled with her emotions of lust and submission.  She was still afraid, but was willing to let him have her. 

Seras' red eyes flew wider as his fangs drove in deeper, the agony spreading out from the bite into her body.  She felt her blood being sucked out, the sounds of him swallowing loud and his shaft thrusting more wildly and harder between her thighs.   ** _'Master, it hurts!'_** She moaned at him, stunned as the pain turned to pleasure and back again.  It felt so incredible to be bitten by a vampire, being smothered under his heavy muscled body.  She loved it, but was also afraid.  The blonde could feel his mind in hers too and he was as turned on by her clear discomfort from his teeth, as her lust as he took her ravenously.

 ** _'I know, but I can feel the lust dripping from your every pore.  Enjoy the agony, Police Girl.'_**   He hissed back at her, arching up hard into her sex and hearing her cry out.  The blonde's fists started to bash him on the arms as he dug his teeth in further, mouth clamped over her skin.  His arms wrapped about her waist, and upper back, forcing the girl up into his body and crushing her beneath helplessly.  Even if Seras had wanted to get free, she lacked the power.  She screamed as his incisors went deeper till the pain was absolutely agonizing and he could feel it as acutely as she could.  The ancient vampire moaned at the pleasure of it, her emotions like an aphrodisiac as the blonde went wild under him, trying to get free and writhing, hand shoving at his shoulders.  It went right to his hard length and he drove up harshly to her wet folds, swallowing her blood greedily as he shot his load, the splash of sperm on their stomachs and her pubic hairs.

Seras froze as she felt him orgasm and smelled it acutely in the air, with a whimper, the agony still great from his bite, her body suddenly convulsed and she was thrown into a fierce orgasm, everything about her fading away till she could only feel his hard body pinning hers and her Master's lustful mind wrapped about her own.  The pleasure was almost unbearable and she was stunned that such a painful act could bring such ecstasy.  It arched from her to the male and back, the two sharing a moment far deeper than any human could have.  The blonde wailed out, her legs clamping over his waist and her arms clinging to his shoulders as she rode out her release.

His crimson eyes blazed with lust as the blonde orgasmed, merely from his bite, the pain translating into pleasure and delighting him.  She had shown great promise earlier, and he was fiercely pleased that the girl found ecstasy from agony.  It made Alucard want to fuck her till she screamed.  The ancient vampire rolled the two of them to the side, sliding out from between her thighs. His Childe stared at him with wide eyes dark with desire and longing as she faced him, and his gaze raked over her body from head to toe.  The male was very delighted to find that the coffin was larger than a normal one, allowing them to touch each other more freely.  "Touch me."  He commanded her in  silky tone, eyes hungry.

"What?"  She whispered to him, jaw dropping.  Her Master still wanted her to put her hands on him, as she had herself.  Her nervous red eyes went from his face down his body, over the muscled chest with nipples as hard as her own, to a flat stomach.  It was there that the blonde faltered and her gaze shot back up to the ancient vampire's face, her cheeks red.  "I can't, Master."  She whispered in humiliation, looking away.  It wasn't that she didn't want to touch Alucard-needed to touch him-but she was very shy.  It also scared her how much she wanted him.

"Police girl, I want to taste your pain."  Alucard whispered to her, bending down to drag his tongue over the sweaty skin of her neck.  He grazed her with his sharp fangs and smiled as the girl shuddered.

Seras' red eyes were huge as he pulled back and her cheeks flushed.  "My-my  _pain_ , Master?"  She said uncertainly, eyes dropping to his mouth as he licked his lips.  A drop-dead sexy grin spread over the male's lips and she felt a heat beginning to coil tighter in her lower stomach.  Oh good lord!  How could she have any defenses against that?  Her Sire was gorgeous, she realized with a start.  It had been hard to tell with his usual large red hat and concealing clothing, but now she was seeing it.  And he wanted her.

"There is much pleasure to be had in agony, if you wish to explore it."  The ancient vampire purred at her, a hand sliding down over her throat to her chest.  His long fingers caressed her naked breast and then he deliberately sliced the hard nipple with a claw.  She gasped and arched up, the scent of her lust stronger in his nose.  Alucard hissed out and closed his eyes, head dropping quickly to suck the nub into his mouth.

The blonde could only lay there, her body burning up with lust and felt a hard sucking motion on her nipple, the male ravaging her flesh with his tongue and lips.   ** _'Master!'_**   She whimpered at him, hands rising to wrap about his head and tangle into the short black hair.  It felt so good.  So much better than when she touched herself.

 ** _'Do you?'_**   Alucard asked her silkily, head rising up and his gaze scorching as it met that of his Childe's.  Her eyes were dazed and aroused and he felt himself becoming harder, rocking into her heat through his pants.

"Oh god-yes!"  Seras cried out, clutching him closer and dragging his head back to her thrusting breasts.  She felt her Master's surprise at her action and then a frightening hunger and lust seared through their mental link.  The blonde wondered just what she had just agreed to, but didn't really care right then.  If only the dark-haired man kept his mouth on her, his hands and anything else he wanted to do.  She wanted the unbearable tension in her body to be eased, to taste the pleasure and pain that he offered her.

 

 

 

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.
> 
> Comments: Whew! *Fans self* Alucard is way too hot to handle. The next Chapter will be out in two days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **New Notes:** Sorry guys, I know that I said two days, but I've been in a lot of pain and couldn't post. :( 
> 
> I also have all of my Alucard/Seras Fanfics up here: http://destinysgateway.com/ If you don't want to wait for the final chapter of this Fanfic, you can find it on my site.
> 
> Thank you so much for your reviews! I read and loved them all. :) They mean a lot to me.
> 
> Come and talk to me in person and read my Fanfiction, as soon as it's written, on my Facebook group: https://www.facebook.com/groups/destinysgateway/
> 
> **Original Notes:** Thank you to everyone who has been supporting me through the last few years, you guys are wonderful! 
> 
> Well, one good thing came of me not writing for a while and it is a new Chapter. I had time to think over the plot and was able to add an entire Chapter in of fresh new material with our favourite couple getting down and dirty. Unless I get more inspiration, there will be only one more Chapter, but who can say? I felt like some more foreplay was needed, rather than just jumping into the sex. I'm all for a slow build up, the UST and then the finale. LOL
> 
> Oh and if I didn't mention this before, this is the first in a Series called **The Wicked Series**. I already have some of the next Fanfic written and it's called Spicy But Sweet and will be based after the plane has landed in the US. Thank you to those who pointed out that the two are actually flying to Rio in the OVA, but I have deliberately put them going to the US in my plot.

 

Alucard pulled back from the girl and gave her a scorching look from under his lashes.  **_'Right now, I am yours, Police Girl.'_**   He purred at her, licking his lips at the flare of hunger in her eyes when she heard his words.  **_'Do with me as you will.'_**

_Holy shit_...  Seras just stared at him for a long moment, eyes a dark crimson from the lust they shared, feeling it keenly through the male's bond in her mind.  Was he absolutely serious about doing anything to him she wanted?  The blonde couldn't help feeling rather dazed and longing that her Sire had said that he was hers.  It might only be right now in the coffin with the two of them, but at that moment in time, she wanted him so very badly.  To feel him under her hands, in her mouth and most of all, deep inside of her.

The ancient vampire watched with narrowed eyes as a slender hand went to his chest and stroked down over it, grazing his nipple.  He hissed out and arched towards her, seeing the fascination and desire in her gaze.  His Childe was driving him insane with her tentative caresses, but it was arousing, as was her innocence.  Alucard had never tasted such purity and although he did want to corrupt it, he was equally as certain that the blonde would always retain it.  And it would always make him hard.  Fingers trailed over his chest and down to his muscled stomach, where she hesitated.

The blonde's wide red eyes couldn't seem to go below that point and she cursed her embarrassment and shyness.  She could feel a slight amusement from her Master as he saw what the problem was.  Seras moaned under her breath and her hand swept back up to his nipple, claw scraping over it.  The dark-haired male suddenly moved swiftly, cutting himself on her talon's and the heavy scent of his blood filled the coffin.  Her fangs bit into her bottom lip as she gazed hungrily at the bright crimson sliding down over his white skin.  Oh god, she wanted to taste it so badly!

"Then do so."  Alucard said silkily, hands clenching at his sides and claws biting into his flesh with the effort to keep them from his Childe. She was curious and he had told her to touch him, but he wanted her _passion_. 

Seras' long incisors grew painfully long and she smelled her own blood from where they had cut into her.  She was shocked when she saw a blur of movement and a hand suddenly curved around the back of her neck, claws biting in. She heard a low snarl as her mouth was jerked down to his chest.  Blood smeared over her chin and she whimpered in lust, eyes dilating. The blonde wanted to taste him, the scent in her nostrils.

"Lick it."  The dark-haired male hissed out, arching as her soft lips brushed his nipple and a wave of heat flowed down his body right to his cock.  The girl kept her body back from his shyly, even though her head was being kept at his warm skin and it angered Alucard that his Childe did not want to touch him at all.  No, it wasn't that.  Her cursed innocence was in the way, but he could feel how desperately her hands wanted to be on him.  His blood in her mouth.  His hard length penetrating between her thighs.  Seras had such wicked longings buried deeply in her mind and he could feel the presence of her demon trying to break loose.  **_'Police Girl, let her out.'_**   He demanded in a rough tone.

Seras moaned at the request, feeling her beast trying to break free.  Through their bond, she could feel her Master's demon also beating at his head, but the male was keeping him back.  She was grateful for that, as she had seen it during battle and the darkness and blood-lust inside of him was frightening.   But it turned her on like nothing else! As her lips were pressed harder about his hard nub, fingers wrapped about her hair, she raised her hand and ran it along his ribs.  The skin was warm and muscled under her fingers and she bit back another sound of helpless lust, loving how she was being dominated.  Alucard knew exactly what he wanted and was directing her movements as he had before, when she was touching herself.  The blond was dying to caress that beautiful body _everywhere_ , but was still a little afraid of what was happening between them. 

Every hair on her body stood up as his claws dug into her scalp and her lips were pried open by his fingers roughly, then her mouth shoved onto the hard flesh, tongue brushing him.  Wetness trickled out of her core and the male groaned.  The blonde's tongue touched him tentatively and then she licked him, feeling the tremor going through her Sire.  His hand went to her shoulder and she felt the bite of his claws as they trailed down delicately, opening up shallow cuts.  Seras shivered, a little stunned that he was making her bleed and that the sting was arousing her.

Alucard kept her there as the girl licked him again and his whole body tensed up as he growled at her to make his Childe continue. With a small moan of lust, she obeyed him and began to lap at the flesh.  **_'Harder and graze it with your fangs.'_**   He hissed at her, fingers threading through her short soft blonde hair and keeping the girl locked to his skin.  Her tongue pressed harder against him and she licked for a few seconds, before moving her mouth slightly and her razor sharp tooth cut into him.  The ancient vampire shifted closer to the girl, infuriated when she scooted back, not wanting to feel his hard length against her yet.  He could sense her excitement and desire as she pleasured him, but she was also uncertain.  The male moaned in delight from it and the feeling of her being forced to pleasure him.  Seras was just as turned on by the act, lost in the passion between them.  He felt that somehow it was easier for her to be directed.

The blonde tasted a little blood and her folds flooded with wetness, a gasp escaping her throat.  Her lips sucked down on him and he hissed and forced her on harder.  The girl licked faster and harder, feeling the little nub become harder as she moved it back and forth and then her head was being jerked back painfully by her hair and Seras was shoved onto his other nipple.  She moaned at him, the sting from the grip on her hair arousing her, as was being ordered to do something so sensuous.  God, she wanted her Master so much!

After a few minutes, the dark-haired male drew her back, crimson eyes ravenous.  "Lick over my neck and then down over my chest.  _Everywhere_."  He growled at her, cock twitching as her lust spiked and then the girl's mouth hesitantly went to his neck, her hair brushing his chin.  He moved onto his back to give her more room, the ancient vampire's arm brushing her ample breasts and they both moaned out.  The blonde leant over him, a hand touching his opposite hip lightly to brace herself.  And then her hot wet tongue was on him, licking over his skin up to his chin and around to each ear, then down to his collarbone.  Alucard thought he would cum right then as her flesh went to work lower, sucking and licking over his chest, brushing the damp nipples and his pecs, fangs grazing.  A few minutes later, her mouth touched his ribs on the right and the small vampire froze and then jerked back, eyes wide and anxious. 

If she went down lower...  The small girl swallowed hard at the thought of her tongue and mouth being on a certain part of her Sire's body and her cheeks flushed.  It wasn't that she didn't want to _do_ it, but it was sort of embarrassing and she was shy damn it!  Seras saw the dark crimson of her Master's eyes, filled with a frightening, ravenous hunger and he gazed at her narrowly for a long moment, before giving her a sexy smile that absolutely melted the girl into a puddle of goo.  She moaned out loud at the sight of it curving his lip and his eyes kindled with an inner fire.  "Master..."  She said slowly, eyes going back to his ribs and stomach.

"Move down lower and lick over my stomach."  He practically purred at her, the scent of her rush of desire and apprehension made him breath in deeply, lashes falling low over the male's eyes till only a glimmer of hot crimson showed.  Alucard hadn't had a virgin in centuries and was delighted by the taste of her innocent fear in his mind.  "Bite me."  He whispered, drawing her head back to his body.

The small vampire whimpered as his darkness and powers flared, and it went right to her groin, little flashes of lightning pleasure in her core and her lower stomach.  She was reacting to it!  Seras' crimson eyes went to his and then she opened her mouth, fangs bared.  She felt the male shudder with lust as her teeth gazed him and then she darted in and they sank into his flesh.  Alucard roared out in pleasure and shoved the back of her head, pushing them in deeper.  His blood flooded over her tongue and it was the most incredible taste she had ever experienced.  As it went down the blonde's throat, she felt it spreading through her limbs in a rush of fire, blazing everywhere.  Her lower stomach went tight and the ecstasy exploded inside.

Alucard snarled as he smelled her orgasm and felt it keenly in his mind.  The blonde had cum from swallowing his blood and he was lost in the haze, their demon's crying out in triumph.  He couldn't help imaging her mouth on another part of him, throat taking down another kind of liquid.  She kept drinking until the pleasure faded and Seras pulled away, panting with eyes closed.  He knew the taste of the oldest blood in the world could be overwhelming to a new vampire like herself and it probably would have knocked any other of their kind unconscious.  But not _his_ Childe.  The male felt a rush of pride that she had withstood it.  His fangs bared and his hand went behind her neck swiftly, drawing her startled face to his.

Seras gasped as her lips were covered and she was kissed hard and with a possessiveness that left her breathless.  She was still reeling from his blood and the climax it had caused, her whole body flushed and thrumming with pleasure.  It felt so good to be taken by him.  Alucard was completely in control and as his lips devoured her, she felt his hand caressing over her hip and sliding down over her thighs.  She parted them, mouth still under his and fingers slipped into her drenched folds.  His other hand kept her head to his as her Master traced along her sex, a claw dragging delicately over her clit till she bucked up.

The ancient vampire chuckled, drawing back and gazing into her dazed, passionate eyes.  "Keep going."  He murmured, crimson eyes intent and blazing into her own with a dangerous stare.  She had responded lustfully to his darkness and he wanted to throw her down and fuck her right there, but the anticipation was absolutely exquisite and he was determined to draw it out.  Have her touch him everywhere. 

The girl was bewildered for a moment, shivering as his fingers kept caressing her intimately and then her face lowered back to his body.  As she hesitated over his chest, his hand shot out, claws grabbing a handful of her blonde hair and jerking the girl painfully downward to the top of his stomach, under the ribs.  She cried out at the pain on her scalp, core becoming even wetter under his fingers and then her mouth brushed his skin.  Mmm, the agony felt so _good_.  Seras moaned lips forced hard to his flesh and then her mouth parted and she licked him, tasting the sweat on the skin, and his lust.  She could smell it too, from his sex, the musky scent making her mouth water, even though she had never tasted a male there before.  Her Master's fingers stayed tightly wound into her locks as she licked eagerly. 

**_'Use your claws on me.  Hurt me, Seras.'_**   Alucard commanded, eyes narrowing and his crimson depths flaming with raw lust.  It turned him on like nothing else to force such an innocent girl into depraved acts.  The ancient vampire had some very twisted, dark sexual kinks and that was only one of them.  Seras, curiously enough, appeared to understand them and even herself and her demon seemed to crave it. The pain with the pleasure, the darkness and hunger between them.

Seras' fingers clenched tightly and then she raised one hand to his ribs and pressed the claws in.  She heard his breath hiss out in pleasure and her demon came roaring out. Without thinking, the blonde swiftly raked her razor sharp nails downwards over his flesh to his hip.  Her teeth tingled, mouth dying to taste his blood again.  Alucard groaned at her and bowed up into the agony, writhing against the covers as she kept her talon's biting into him.

**_'Again!'_**   The ancient vampire growled at her, eyes closing as the agony flared down the side of his body.  He practically purred at the scent of her desire, his blood in the air and the fact that his innocent Childe had willfully hurt him and derived pleasure from it.  He sensed some hidden depths in the girl and couldn't wait to bring them out.  He felt her shift and the prick of sharp talons on either side of his chest.  Alucard's eyes snapped open to see a rather feral look in Seras' red eyes and she licked her lips before she raked her claws down his skin.  Her hand rubbed into the blood as it welled up and his eyes kindled as she brought it to her mouth.

The blonde delicately sucked the bright red blood from her fingers, eyes half closing and then her face lowered and she licked over him, lips caressing upwards over his stomach to his chest through the trail of crimson liquid.  Oh good lord, but he tasted so delicious!  Her demon controlled her actions as she laved his flesh with her hot wet tongue, licking up all the blood.  She watched in amazement as the wounds mostly healed and realized that it was her saliva, along with his healing ability. Seras' gaze flew wide and shocked as the fingers on her sex suddenly parted the folds and thrust up inside. She shrieked in mingled pain and pleasure, back bowing when they penetrated deeply and then drew out and drove back up, stretching her out.

"Give me your hand."  He growled at her, eyes burning hungrily into her face.  The male saw her curiosity as she took it from his hip and lay it into his own.  Alucard smirked as he thrust two fingers up inside of his Childe again, seeing her shuddering with pleasure, eyes heavy-lidded.  He brought her down to his aching flesh, turning her hand over till his fingers were cupping the back and the ancient vampire pressed them to his cock. 

Seras gawked at him as she felt her hand curving over hot, hard flesh.  She whimpered, feeling her core aching and weeping about her Master's moving fingers, her nipples so tight that she was dying to touch them and alleviate the pain.  The blonde's fingers were wrapped firmly about his length, feeling how massive it was. She paled abruptly as his hand left hers and the girl realized that if he intended to fuck her, there was no way in _hell_ his cock was going to fit inside of her!  It would hurt-but oh god, the pain he was showing her was turning the blonde on so much.  Agony was pleasure, as he had told her.  "Alucard, will it-"  She broke off and flushed in embarrassment, hand frozen about him as she had no idea what to do.

Alucard chuckled in amusement and his eyes were lustful and hard as he looked at the girl clutching his hard shaft in her hands, too anxious to even caress him.  "It will fit, my little Police Girl."  He assured her in a gentle tone, a little bothered that his new lover was that apprehensive of their coupling.  It was a normal fear for a virgin, he was certain.  But he could also feel her mind turning over the pleasure it would bring along with the pain and had to bite back a groan of excitement.  The ancient vampire could already imagine being buried deeply inside of her, where his fingers were currently.  Seras was so _tight_ and wet as he drove back and forth.  He was tempted to grow his claws again to slice her inside and let her feel how the sting along with her arousal could feel so mouth-watering, but knew that the blonde was not ready for that sort of blood-play. Yet.

Although, his Childe was showing great promise as a very passionate, satisfying lover.  Vampire did naturally like some pain with pleasure, but to find one that appeared to enjoy it to the point where she was dripping with lust, was rare.  Alucard was barely holding onto his ravenous hunger to see her white perfect skin splashed with her blood...  With a groan, he ordered her to explore him and sank down onto his back on the covers more comfortably, his lashes falling shut over his ravenous gaze.  If Seras did not see him watching her, she might actually enjoy what she was doing.  But with their minds linked so tightly, his hunger and possessiveness for herself were very clear.

The blonde's hand shook as she finally started to move her fingers, her anxious, yet aroused red eyes glancing up towards her Master. She was surprised to see that his eyes were closed, fangs dug hard into his bottom lip so that a trickle of blood slid down his chin.  Seras suddenly wanted to lick that trail up and felt he male under her stiffen as he heard that thought, his hardness in her hand twitching.  She gasped, releasing him for a moment and then closing her fingers back about his huge girth as he snarled at her hungrily.  She explored him with curious fingers, rubbing her thumb over the little slit that was leaking fluid and her Sire arching up towards her.  Did it feel that good?  Like when her fingers were on herself? 

And good god, did it feel thrilling and all consuming to have his fingers inside of her. They were gently thrusting in and out of her sex, building up the exquisite sensations like a slow flame.

**_'Yes.'_**   Alucard hissed out, shoving his cock hard into her palm as she gripped him again and slid her fingers slowly towards the base.  **_'Touch the balls and caress.'_**   The dark-haired male instructed, teeth digging harder into his lip to prevent touching the blonde.  He wanted her with a frightening intensity, dying to be buried into her wet heat.  That this entire situation was happening with his weak Childe, was still a source of shock to the ancient vampire.  If Seras had not touched herself, turned on by the vibration of the plane, he would never have discovered the sexual creature beneath the shy, innocent exterior of the blonde he had made into a vampire.  She had such passion and fire inside of her and he would be the one to release it.  To conquer it and make his own.

The small vampire's fingers touched the hard balls tentatively, tracing their shape and then running up the seam between them.  Alucard jerked and made a harsh sound of lust that made her heart thunder in her chest.  Her gaze went to his face to see the crimson eyes already staring back at her, darkness and lust in the depths as if her Master wanted to devour her whole.  The girl froze, eyes wide in her face.  She could _feel_ how much he wanted her, in their bonded minds.  The fingers which had stilled inside of her abruptly thrust up hard, making her cry out and her sex spasm about him.  Her head went back, mouth opening in a silent scream as she felt the brush of his claws inside and a wave of burning pleasure spread through her.

Alucard watched, completely enthralled as his Childe came undone, her breaths panting out, breasts heaving.  He withdrew his claws again and leant over her body, a little amused when she kept a hold of his cock as he started to fuck her hard with his fingers.  She had barely come down from her first release before he was driving his hand up between her thighs again.  Her body rocked up and down the covers, a trail of bloody saliva sliding down her chin from her long fangs having torn her lip.  The male's mouth pressed hard to her own as he took her, tongue forcing her lips wide so that he could thrust it in at the same rhythm.

Seras moaned and then suddenly kissed him back just as passionately, tongue sliding along his own.  She felt her Master's surprise as she responded and her thighs went wide to his penetration.  She was lost for long moments, feeling how pleasurable it felt to have his fingers inside. It felt so much more intense and exciting than touching herself!  She moaned at him, feeling overwhelmed as the ecstasy climbed higher and higher, their warm flesh brushing as he leant over her, pushing his erection harder into her hand.

**_'Police Girl, more.'_**   The ancient vampire moaned back at her, crimson eyes glittering down into her own with an ageless hunger.  Seras gasped and her fingers moved over him, curving about his hard length and stroking firmly up and then down, brushing his balls.  **_'Faster!_** '  Alucard urged, mouth ravishing her own, hand moving swiftly between her legs.  He felt his Childe began to reach her peak and felt an intense sexual thrill when she sensed his need and her hand moved rapidly up and down, claws biting in.  His lips froze over her own as his cock was gripped painfully tight and he smelled his own blood as her talons sliced him.  With a roar into her mouth, the dark-haired vampire orgasmed, fangs and tongue devouring hers.

The blonde followed him helplessly, their shared ecstasy flooding through their minds and body as one.  She had sensed his need for pain and had acted before thinking, stunned at the sheer wave of lust and hunger that accompanied it.  Seras could only thrash helplessly on the covers under his huge body as his fingers kept thrusting fast and hard, her own hand moving over his flesh until the pleasure started to fade.  Alucard kissed her ruthlessly and then drew back, eyes intent as he studied her face.

Alucard licked his lips, eyes narrowed on her face, the red depths gleaming.  "You are mine."  He whispered, hand drawing out of her core and going to his lips.  He watched her eyes fly wide as he tasted her and his expression became dangerous.  **_'Are you ready for more, Seras?'_**   He asked her silkily.

Her mind reeled from his words of claim and she could only stare back at him breathlessly.  But as his wet fingers went to her cheek, damp from his saliva and her juices, Seras felt a rush of lust.  **_'Yes.'_**   She whispered back desperately.  Oh god, she wanted all of him-now!

The dark-haired vampire smiled strangely and then pulled back to lay flat on the covers of the coffin.  He cast a rather mocking look at the girl and glanced down at his length, which was laying soft against his stomach, but already beginning to be hard again at the thought of what was to come.  "Then this time, you can use your mouth."  Alucard purred at her, gaze heated.

Seras' mouth fell open in shock as she followed his glance down to his shaft and her face flooded with color.  "What?!"  She squeaked out, red eyes huge in her face. Her Master wanted that?  She swallowed when he didn't answer and gave her a look that was equal parts of malice, amusement and lust.  The blonde hesitated, licking her lips thoughtfully and hearing his moan as he saw it.  She nibbled on her lower lip and then quickly bent down to his stomach and licked over it, legs curling up under her as she settled down over his waist.  One hand rested on his upper thigh as she leant over him sideways, trying to duck her head enough that it wouldn't bash the coffin lid.  There wasn't enough room to crouch between his legs, so she bent over his groin awkwardly and stared at his sex.

Alucard chuckled softly as he saw her scrutiny, but it died quickly off as he felt hot breath on his hard flesh, arousing him further.  A small hand stroked along his shaft, grazing along the cuts made by her claws earlier and the sting made it more pleasurable.  "It won't bite, my little Police Girl."  He told her in amusement, grinning at the glare she threw him.  Her anger flared up along with her embarrassment and her naïveté was amusing and arousing. 

"I know that!"  She spluttered in humiliation, cheeks redder.  His cock wouldn't bite her, but he certainly would!  The blonde moaned and cupped him, caressing along his length and seeing the cuts fading rapidly.  Her Master's healing abilities were pretty freaky at times!  And the places where he had clawed her were already getting better, no doubt from the powerful blood she had drank.  **_'You liked it when I hurt you.'_**   She whispered lustfully.  It felt so sinful to be touching her beautiful Sire this way and it was all dream-like.  Her being on this plane and touching herself and somehow drawing Alucard's attention.  Neither of them had felt any attraction for each other, that she was aware of, so this had come out of nowhere.

**_'Yeeees.'_**   The ancient vampire growled back at her, crimson eyes narrowed.  He opened his mouth and breathed in the scent of her arousal, practically purring as she saw it and made a whimpering sound.  **_'And I have been holding back my demon.'_** It wasn't only his agony that Alucard craved; it was hers too.

**_'Why?'_**   Seras asked curiously, lips pausing above his cock.  It was half-hard in her hands and she felt shy about even touching it, but she loved the look of hunger in his eyes as he looked at her.  His moan of pleasure as her fingers caressed.

Alucard gazed at her with raised brows and then his face became hungry and deadly.  "Because it would frighten you and it would most assuredly ravish you."  He saw the flash of longing in her eyes and was shocked to feel a deep need inside of his Childe to be dominated and hurt.  To be bound and fucked.  She probably was only half aware of it and was her beast.  It was there in all vampires, but in one so powerful and ancient as himself, it was truly a frightening creature.  Perhaps Seras had inherited something of that through his blood when he turned her?

Oh good lord, she _wanted_ his demon to come out and ravish her!  The small girl quickly hide her face from him, but there was no way to deceive her Master, with their minds bound so tightly.  A hand slid under her chin and tilted it up and her wide eyes met his, seeing how dark and crimson Alucard's eyes were.  **_'Master.'_** She whimpered, mouth going quickly to the fingers on her face and licking over them frantically, as if to taste that darkness inside of him.

**_'Seras.'_** The dark-haired male growled out, eyes blazing crimson with hunger.  His demon almost got totally loose at her submission and it was only with the steely will of one so old that he stopped it.  His Childe was not ready for a such a terrifying lust...however, he was more than happy to give her a taste.

 

 

 

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be out as soon as I can.
> 
> Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also. However, flames will be laughed at.
> 
> I also have all of my Alucars/Seras Fanfics up there: http://destinysgateway.com/
> 
> Come and talk to me in person and read my Fanfiction, as soon as it's written, on my Facebook group: https://www.facebook.com/groups/destinysgateway/

**Author's Note:**

> Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.
> 
> The next Chapter will be out in two days. :)


End file.
